Rocking Anniversary Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Rock and Taylor Baker's Anniversary has them going to a concert as Rock's band performs but what took place after the show is where the romance happens. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was Co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as this was a Moon Kingdom Productions fanfic. ENJOY!


Rocking Diapey Anniversary Love

 **Summary: In this story of the "Sexy Diapey Love" Taylor Baker, and her husband Steven 'Rock' Baker are backstage after one of their shows as they were celebrating their anniversary.**

 **Disclaimer: Co-written by me and ShokuAli16.**

 **THIS WAS A MOON KINGDOM PRODUCTIONS! ENJOY!**

It was backstage, Friday January 18th 2019 as Devil Frog wrapped up another concert as Steven 'Rock' Baker who was the lead guitarist and lead singer of the band was with his wife Taylor Baker as they were making out.

Rock sported a Dark Red T-Shirt, Dark Black Pants, Dark Red Bandanna, Black sneakers, and white socks while he also sported an ABU Kiddos Diaper with a Guitar Pattern while Taylor sported a Light Yellow tank top, a white skirt, and ABU PeekABU's with a Dollar Bill Pattern.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned softly as they were in one of their deep kisses as they pulled out and stopped making out.

"Oh, Rock. You did awesome tonight, babe!" Taylor said to Rock as she was commenting on her husband's performance.

"Thanks babe." Rock said as they kept kissing.

"What was the best part?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Your solo." Taylor answered him.

"Thanks, How was my singing?" Rock said as he asked Taylor a question.

"You sang awesome! You sounded like an angel." Taylor answered Rock.

"Thanks babe." Rock responded back to her.

"I have an idea." Taylor told Rock.

"What's that Taylor?" Rock asked her.

"How about we keep this anniversary going by having hawt Diapey sex and do it on tape?" Taylor said as she asked him.

"Aw sweet, babe! That sounds great!" Rock answered Taylor.

"Let's do it." Taylor said as she grabbed her camera and Rock locked the door to his backstage room before they started introductions.

"How's it going, world? My name is Rock Baker.

"My name is Taylor Baker and we are celebrating our anniversary backstage at one of my husband's show's in Los Angeles.

"Ya ready to get it on babe?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Ya know it Rock." Taylor answered Rock as they began by making out before they ripped each other's clothes off as they were in nothing but their diapers as Taylor was showing off her 35 DD cups to him.

"Now... let's rock it." Rock said to Taylor with a very seductive tone in his voice as that turned her on.

"Totes but first, how do I look?" Taylor responded back as she asked him.

"Like a first class angel made out of marble." Rock answered with an even more seductive tone making Taylor blush like hell.

"Thankies." Taylor said to him.

"How do I look Taylor?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Hawt!" Taylor answered him.

"Thankies." Rock said as Taylor grabbed the frontal of his diaper, and Rock got out his long and hard baba as it was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick/wide.

"Wanna play with my guitar?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Oh, you know I will..." Taylor answered Rock as she got down to her knees and began to stroke his hawd baba before she began to suck on it softly.

"Mmmm!"

"Ohhh...! Fuck yeah! That feels good! Faster, Tay!" Rock moaned, and shouted before he demanded Taylor to go faster as she stopped to respond.

"Okies!" Taylor said before she resumed sucking his baba as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it while she also rubbed her diapered area as well because she was turned on.

"MMMMMMM!" Taylor moaned and muffled as Rock was about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Rock shouted as he grabbed her face and fucked it hard while Taylor kept sucking his baba until it was time.

"OPEN WIDE...! HERE IT GOES...! AUUUUUUUGGGGH...!" Rock shouted, moaned, and groaned as Taylor opens her mouth before Rock stroked his baba and shot his load over her face and mouth as Taylor swallowed his rockstar juice.

"How does that taste baby?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Tasty!" Taylor answered Rock.

"Thanks babe! Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Rock said to Taylor who stood up, sat down on a chair before Rock got down to his knees as he began to lick, finger, rub, and eat her diapered area like it was some delicious tacos.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Taylor softly moaned and screamed out in pleasure.

"Keep it coming my sexy, hawt, diapey wearing Rockstar!" Taylor shouted at Rock.

Mmmm...! Mmmm!" Rock moaned and muffled in response.

"MY FUCKING GOD!" Taylor shouted before she rubbed and stroked Rock's long and beautiful flowing blonde hair before she decided to narrate to the camera.

"This, my friends, is a hawd-rockin' pussy fest. Rock is really good at it, too!" Taylor said as Rock stopped licking to respond back to his wife's praise.

"Thankies Tay!" Rock said to her.

"Anytime babe! Now keep licking until I cumsies very hawd!" Taylor said back to Rock.

"Sure!" Rock said before he resumed licking her diapered area hard until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS...!" Taylor moaned and screamed as she climaxed very hard all over Rock's face and mouth as he swallowed her juice.

"Tasty as hell, Tay!" Rock said to Taylor.

"Thankies. What's next my Rockstar?" Taylor responded back and asked him.

"Two words." Rock said before he was about to whisper something.

"Doggy style." Rock whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Ooooooh...! I'm in my sexy diapey wearing hubby." Taylor said before she got down on all fours as Rock begins to pound her diapered ass like a dog.

"Ohhhh...! oh... oh, my God...!" Taylor shouted with glee in her voice and eyes.

"What is it babe?" Rock asked Taylor.

"I just wuv the way you pound my diapey ass." Taylor answered Rock.

"Oh, why thankies." Rock said back to her before he had a question for her.

"You want me to go hawder?" Rock asked her.

"YES! GO HAWDER! PLEASE GO FUCK ME HAWDER ON MY DIAPEY ASS!" Taylor shouted an answer to Rock.

"Okies Taylor!" Rock said as he resumed pounding her diapered butt as he went harder and faster until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES TAYLOR! YOU WANT ME TO CUMSIES IN OR OUT?!" Rock asked Taylor.

"In! Cumsies INSIDE OF MY DIAPEY ASS!" Taylor answered Rock.

"Okies!" Rock said as he kept at it until it was time.

"READY, TAYLOR?!" Rock shouted and asked her.

"READY!" Taylor answered Rock.

"HERE IT COMES...!" Rock shouted.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...! MY GOD!" Rock and Taylor shouted and moaned as they climaxed very hard. Then Rock pulled out of Taylor as he began to stroke his baba hard.

"Do you want more of my cumsies to end this?" Rock asked Taylor.

"Absolutely. My sexy diapey rockstar." Taylor said as she got down onto her knees while Rock kept stroking while Taylor began to coo like a sexy baby girl.

"Aaaa...!" Taylor moaned and cooed.

"Goo, gaa gii! Sexy baby Taylor wants Rock's very cweamy cumsies!" Taylor spoke in baby talk as she was desiring more of Rock's very creamy rockstar juice.

"Well, your gonna get it more of it!" Rock said as he kept stroking it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES...!" Rock shouted until the moment he started to explode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Rock shot his white, sexy, creamy, and juicy Rockstar milk all over Taylor's face, mouth, and all over her chest as Taylor swallowed it and licked the rest of it and swallowed it as well.

"Mmmmm... very yummy Rock!" Taylor said to Rock.

"Thank you." Rock said as he and Taylor kissed.

"That's it for us." Rock said to the camera.

"See ya later." Taylor said as she and Rock turned off the camera as they cleaned up, changed each other's diapers, and got redressed as they headed home and climbed into bed as they were wearing sleep shirts and their diapers.

"How was that lovemaking?" Rock asked her.

"Hawt!" Taylor answered.

"Thankies Tay-Tay!" Rock said back.

"How was I?" Taylor asked Rock.

"You were awesome!" Rock answered back as they kissed.

"Tonight was the best anniversary ever, plus we are going be parents...that is so awesome!" Taylor said to Rock as they kissed.

"Agreed." Rock said back before they climbed into bed.

"Nighty-night Rock." Taylor said to him.

"Nighty-night Tay." Rock said back as he turned off the lights as he and Taylor fell asleep to end the night, and conclude the anniversary.

 **WHAT A ROCKING ANNIVERSARY FROM ROCK AND TAYLOR!**

 **NEXT ONE IN THE "SEXY DIAPEY LOVE" SERIES HAS TOM AND JEN HAVING FASHIONABLE DIAPER SEX BEFORE THEIR WEDDING.**

 **READ AND REVIEW AS WITH ONE WAS CO-WRITTEN WITH SHOKUALI16!**


End file.
